


Blue Satin

by Glitznglamourd



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: AnnandEve, Evalise, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitznglamourd/pseuds/Glitznglamourd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve watches Annalise get ready for an event solo. She said no, but now she's changing her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fun. Smutty fluffy fluff fluff. I might have a few more of these one shots in me. Depends on you. I need more on screen lesbian drama!!! So here ya go.

 Xxx  
Eve laid in bed with a book across her lap. She was only half way trying to concentrate as she studied Annalise in the mirror before her. Eve gazed silently as her girlfriend bent over a drawer allowing for the most amazing view of her backside. Her skin was iridescent just under the yellow light of the lamps flanking the armoire. She couldn't phantom what she would look like under the glow of a candle lit dinner. Eve wanted to play it cool. Really she did, but the thought of Annalise going out without her tonight was slowly driving her insane.

Eve gulped back her feelings as Annalise disappeared into their walk-in closet. She’d had a rough week and deserved a night in, but the fatigued part of her that actually bought that story had retreated as soon as the weekend started. She managed to get a mani, pedi, and a wax at lunch and she’d basically ran out of work to make it to her hair appointment on time. She felt like a real woman again and that had done a great deal for her mental state. 

Eve had never actually told Annalise no before, but she felt justified in her decision as Annalise didn’t even like these people. This was a landmark in their relationship that Annalise seemed to be taking in stride. In fact maybe a little too well. Eve just wanted a nice night in with her woman laying beside her. She was not too keen on being alone.

On the end of that thought Annalise breezes back into the bedroom and Eve’s mouth falls flat open.  
   
"Okay, I know I shouldn't really care, but I do. I care a lot."  
   
Honestly, Eve was more concerned with how tempting her girlfriend looked in this dress. It was a deep hue of blue that balanced seamlessly with her smooth complexion. The front was understated with a high neckline trimmed with tiny crystal jewels. The back was dramatic and completely bare. Leaving Eve’s favorite asset on display. She looked delicious, absolutely stunning, but who did she need to impress with a backless gown? Seriously.  
   
"Eve, you said you weren't going to do this." Annalise admonished before turning around with a knowing grin.  
   
"Well that was before you put on that dress!"  
   
Annalise let out a genuine laugh.  
   
"Oh."

Eve started rambling.

 "Annalise. You're stunning. Your body is amazing. God forbid you open your mouth. I don't want to let you go alone on principal."  
   
There was a gleam to Annalise's eyes now. She secretly fed off of compliments from Eve. At this point in her life she was living for them. The woman was damn near perfect so anything she endeared must have been of true value. The truth was that she was doing this on purpose. She'd played cavalier for the last month or so, but she really wanted to have Eve as her plus one to Tori's event.    
   
"Would you like it better if I changed?"  
   
"No. No. You look . . . beautiful.”  Finally slamming her book closed she made the only rationale decision. "I would like it better if I went with you. Give me thirty minutes. We will be fashionably late and everyone will love us."  
   
Backless satin blue dress worked like a charm. Ten points for Annalise. She smiled from ear to ear, a beautiful rare smile that showed almost all of her teeth and raised her cheeks up so high her eyes appeared to close.  A smile she mainly reserved for Eve. She’d won, she had to play a little dirty but she still won. So of course she had to rub it in a bit.  
   
"For the record Ms. Rothlow, you were the one who said she wasn't going. Made you feel like you were, 'sleeping with the enemy.'"

Somewhere in the conversation Eve moved to the other side of the bed directly behind Annalise. She was perched on her knees with mischievous grin pulling at her bottom lip.  
   
"Yes, well I'm over that.  I'm simply sleeping with you." Annalise took a moment to actually look at Eve. Even dressed down in and old harvard t and yoga shorts she looked like she was posing for the cover of a magazine. Effortless. In Annalise’s eyes Eve’s perfection came naturally and without thought. She at times found herself jealous of the ease of it all and now she felt guilty for setting this whole thing up.  
   
"I am having a hard time adjusting to you being anti- social.” That was the truth. Eve was the socialite extraordinaire. Annalise liked to call her mixy. Always wanting to go out to mix and mingle, always in the know.  
   
“Yes well . . . I’m having a hard time getting use to you exploiting connections. But you know, it is sort of sexy. . .” She pulls Annalise to her and nips at her bottom lip. “Oh and don't think I didn't see what you did here." Her eye narrow together in seriousness for a second before turning right back to playful. "Playing to my jealous tendencies."  
   
"Tendencies?" Annalise makes a show of rolling her eyes while Eve sneaks in for a kiss. It's light and gentle. "But good to know . . . Annnnddd the banquet isn’t until tomorrow. So you have some time to get ready."  
   
"Is that so?” Eve responds evenly.

“And if you really don’t want to go . . . I won’t either” It was a selfless move but she had to offer least be up all night feeling like a shitty person. 

Eve was not the least bit annoyed that she played right into her lover’s ever capable hands. She knew she'd been fussy about not going out at first, but it was a huge deal that Annalise wanted to go out anywhere. She’d said no because she was exhausted and feeling bitchy, but she was now totally in the mind set to be the most amazing arm candy. 

“Lucky for you, I’m feeling one thousand percent better. That is assuming I have you all to myself for the rest of the evening?" Annalise nods her response while leaning in for another kiss. This one not so gentle as she makes her intentions for the rest of the night known. Eve responds immediately, "Good . . . We should play dress up more often, but you do know I prefer you in the nude." The words are spoken into Annalise's neck as Eve's hand moves to the side zipper of the dress. Dragging it down until the material pools upon the floor.  
   
Greedily she takes in the sight before her, the slight rise and fall of her chest , the slender curve of her waist, down to the rounded fullness of her hips. Braless Anna in a thin light pink lace thong standing on display for her.

 Annalise uses Eve's distraction to her advantage and slowly moves in on her target. Climbing onto the bed she pushes Eve down and successfully tops her. Eve's dark hair spills across the bed with its impossible shine. Her cheeks are flushed as she swipes her tongue across the barely visible gap of her front teeth.  
   
"You are so damn beautiful. And what is your excuse? You weren't even going out."  
   
Eve's squirms under her. She never learned how not to shy away from a compliment.  
   
Annalise leans down and nuzzles her chest through her thin t-shirt. Her hands snake under the fabric and she notes how good Eve's new body wash smells. It's vegan and impossibly intoxicating.  
   
"You smell like dessert."  
   
"And to think you chided me about spending 60 dollars on a body scrub."  
   
"I take it all back."  
   
The teasing stops there as Annalise's hand finally finds Eve's perked nipples. She plays with them softly. Knowing how sensitive they would be.  
   
Eve sighs in pleasure. Already dripping from the soft caress. Annalise moves back on her heels pulling Eve up and flush with her to give her the leverage to discard her sleep shirt. She moves her mouth to her breasts next. She nibbles gently, eliciting soft moans from her lover. Her free hand grabs Eve's hair from the base of her scalp and she pulls down just like she likes it. She’s working one breast with her hand, pinching and rolling the nipple between her fingers while her mouth sucks the other nipple onto her waving tongue. The moans become more labored and from her tone Annalise can tell that she is a little too close for her liking. Apparently voyeurism already took care of the foreplay. So she backs off with this approach. She'd never knew a woman could orgasm from breast play alone, until she met Eve.  
   
Eve's eyes were darkened now. She really thought Anna was going to let her have her first one easy, but it seemed she wanted to work her out tonight. She takes the opportunity to smack Annalise on the ass. She loved the sound it made, though after she did it she wished she wasn't such a teenage boy at heart. Annalise turned to her half amused and slid the thong off completely revealing a perfect strip of manicured curls.  
   
Eve brought their lips back together while her fingers lingered down in her girlfriend’s wetness. She cupped her and applied pressure. Almost slipping her fingers in but barely avoiding each time before pushing Annalise down onto the bed.  
   
"Open your legs." Eve commanded while climbing atop her. Annalise responded instantly opening herself up completely. She turns her head to the side and tries to hide her face under the ruffled sheet. Eve relishes in the wetness now coating her thigh.  She slowly starts to rock her hips and she watches as Annalise's face washes over with pleasure. She stops suddenly bending down to kiss Annalise's neck.  
   
"Anna look at me."  
   
The request barely registers, but she wants Eve to continue so she looks up into her eyes. The room is darkened as Eve's hair has fallen around them like a curtain.  
   
"I want to see you."  
   
Eve takes Annalise's hands and guides them to her hips, finally resting on her underwear. She rises up for a second so Annalise can pull the black spandex shorts down, relieving a  pair of freshly waxed and bare lips glistening in anticipation. Eve continues to fumble with the shorts as she tries to get it them off of her legs. Annalise holds her breath and it takes all of her will power not to scream out when Even lowers her self on top of her again. She straddles her thigh on either side and lays forward slightly to angle herself in properly for them both to receive the friction they needed. It was also a great position to showcase Eve’s lithe physique. Eve quickly picks up the pace with a well practiced motion, circling her hips and grinding down. Annalise’s eyes shut from the pleasure, though she quickly forces them back open. Eve's head is thrown back as she rides her and Annalise watches her small breasts bouncing up and down. They both become lost in the sound of wet skin slapping together. Annalise grabs Eve’s ass desperately and spreads her even wider open and pulls her down while she hooks one leg behind Eve's hip.  
   
"Fuck."  
   
Is all she can manage as Eve leans in far enough to bring her breast into her mouth. She sucks it in eagerly while rocking against her core. She’s begging her not to stop now. Whimpering from the intense feeling building in her gut. Until Eve stops again. She wanted her closer. Her body was throbbing for release, but she needed more . . . she need to feel her inside of her.  
   
Eve being the mind reader that she was began her slow decent on Annalise's body. She bit and licked on the way down. Her hair tickling her lover’s stomach as she made her way closer to her prize.  
   
Annalise's musky scent hung heavy in the air and Eve's mouth began to salivate at the thought of tasting her again. It had been a long week filled with misconnections and one desperate quicky in the shower. They’d thought law school was difficult but Eve’s current clerkship with the attorney of defense was the most tedious and time consuming job ever. It made her grumpy all the time. To the point that she turned down a black tie event with the love her life for a somber night in bed. 

With the tips of her fingers she parts Annalise's wet folds revealing an impossibly pink center, which was so stark against her rich complexion, it made it look like a fruit ready to be eaten. It plussed for her attention. Eve wasted no time putting her tongue to use. Coating it in her lovers juices and spreading it up to cover her. On her third pass she has to move her hands to secure Annalise's hips as they jumped off the bed and twisted in delight. Eve was very intimately familiar with this part of her anatomy.  Almost four years as Annalise’s lover made her an expert and once she moved her hands into Eve’s hair she knew it was time. Her lips sucked on her risen bud and she brought two fingers up to tease her entrance. Her fingers all but slid in as Annalise's walls tried to grasp her fingers in deeper. Soon a third finger was added and curled into her.  Annalise was flailing beneath her. Eve's name was called out on repeat.  
   
"Eve oh fuck." "Ooo Eve" "Eve, baby " "Oh my - Eve fuck- oh my - you feel so good I I -" the silence meant she had reached the precipice. Her body pushed back into the mattress topper while Eve did not relent on her ministrations.  Annalise's nerve endings exploded, muscles clenching onto the hand still left inside of her. Hot juices now run down Eves’ hand as she peppers the inside of Annalise’s thigh with kisses. Gently coaxing her back to reality. Soon enough she removes her fingers making her way back up to lay on top of Annalise with a smug grin on her face.

   
"Don't look so pleased with yourself." Annalise teased when she finally found the will to speak. She did not want to define herself as a lesbian but she sure enjoyed lesbian sex with Eve. It was life changing and mind altering. Commitment making. Her head was clouded in a heavy state of bliss but the pout displayed across Eve’s face brought her out of her haze.  She was feeling rather vulnerable in her current state so the words rasped stuck in her throat, “What’s wrong?”  
   
“It’s silly . . .” Eve tries to brush off, but Annalise’s questioning look quickly breaks her down. “My hair is ruined.”  
   
Annalise blinks a few times; surely she didn’t hear Eve correctly, she’s a giggling mess in no time.  
   
“I told you it was silly.”  
   
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I am just . . . quite frankly shocked and more than a little offended that you are even thinking about your hair!”  
   
Exasperated, Eve tosses her hair in front of her shoulder as if to prove her point.  
   
“Look at it! It’s all sticky. What? You get to complain about your hair all the time! You’ve got rules on when I can touch it!”  
   
“I had just gotten it braided that morning!”  
   
“Well so did I! Not braided, but I had to lie about a family emergency to make it to the salon on time.”  
   
“I get upset about washing my hair because it is a lot to keep straight and I can’t braid it myself. You can just wash it tonight. I’ll even blow it dry for you.”  
   
“It won’t be the same. Plus, I just got it treated. I’m not supposed to wash it for 48 hours . . . I really didn’t think this through!”  
   
“I don’t know what to tell you . . .You should have tied it up.”  
   
“I wanted you to see it down!”  
   
Annalise would be damned if they started an argument over something as manageable as Eve’s gorgeous head of hair. She needed a distraction. She scooted closer into her side, wrapping her arm and leg back around her slender frame. She felt her relax into the embrace instantly.  
   
“Baby?” Eve moved her head back into Annalise’s line of sight. “Kiss me.” It was a simple request that Eve was more than happy to oblige. She hadn’t wanted to bring up the hair situation anyway. It was forever a touchy subject with Anna, but she’d waited over a month and spent a small fortune to see the best french stylist in town to now have all that effort ruined because she refused to tie up her hair. 

Those thoughts were soon gone as she found herself lost in the taste of Annalise’s mouth and the slight roughness of her tongue. She wished that her body could melt into hers as Annalise brought her fingers to stroke over her swollen heat.   
   
Annalise loved the wild look about Eve. With her long baby hair wet from sweat and curling around her edges.  She was right, her hair was ruined, but she’d help her deal with that later.   
   
"I love seeing you like this." Annalise whispered in encouragement “So wet and ready for me to fuck you.”

She slid her fingers in so fast Eve pushed back from the force of it with a grunt. Taking a moment to adjust to the pressure. Annalise twisted her fingers inside pushing out on her walls and dragging her fingers down. Eve’s only response was to bite down on her shoulder. She continued to stroke her clit with her thumb and Eve positioned her chest up to encourage some attention from Annalise. She bites down on her nipple and Eve feels it right in her core. She picks up the pace, riding her girlfriend’s fingers at an almost spastic rate until her toes curl in a blissful orgasm.   
   
“Fuck.” Eve manages after a moment. “That was amazing.” She kisses her shoulder after noticing the bite marks she left. She never realized how rough she was actually being until after her orgasm.   
   
Annalise pulled the sheet over them as their bodies finally cooled down.  
   
“I love you so much.” It is a not so rare admission from Annalise so Eve waste no time in responding.  
   
“I love you too.”   
   
They sit in a comfortable silence until Eve finds herself flirting with the edge of sleep.   
   
"I can't believe you caved so easy."  
   
"I couldn’t let you go out alone in that dress. I’m no idiot.” Annalise liked that answer and found herself breathing out another, "I love you." it was low and barely audible but it warmed Eve to the tips of her toes. She moved so her head to rest on top of Annalise’s chest as she allowed her breathing patterns to pacify her into a dreamy slumber.   
   
That night she dreamed of her future life with Annalise. Inspiring legal careers, the legacy they would leave, the travel, and the children. Even in her current situation with her crappy job she could see the light at the end of the tunnel.  She had somehow managed to find the love of her life. And the most amazing part was that the woman loved her back. 

Xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hiding from another story that I’m totally going on over to FF to complete but I HAD to get this out. Let me know if you’d want more. I’m thinking . . . them getting caught in the car by their professor next. Thanks for reading!


End file.
